1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system that displays data in a multidimensional format allowing subtle and complex information of the data to be more easily appreciated and, more particularly, to a system that displays two-dimensional (2D) as a three-dimensional landscape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A problem associated with working in virtual environments is that the desktop is very constrained and limited. As information environments become more data rich and fast moving a method is needed to enable subtle complex information to be conveyed to the user in an intuitive way.
Because of the attempt to develop a collaborative visualization architecture for accelerated workflow and enhanced decision making, there is also a need to provide a backdrop for portrayal of supporting information as well a flexible infrastructure for organizing information in a logical manner and a means of input and integration of such information.